Scars of Tomorrow
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU Time Travel. "In the end, Fate decided to take matters into its own hands, it decided to give two unlikely allies a single, once in a lifetime chance, a chance to change the future"...R&R ON HOLD
1. One

**Scars of Tomorrow**

**Author's Note: **Partially in response to the Slither Back challenge by Nightshade sydneylover150 on Potions and Snitches. This is a little early Christmas gift and I am also posting this story, my first attempt at a Time Travel Harry Potter FanFiction, in celebration of my fourth year on FanFiction. Some events of _Deathly Hallows _did not happen as it did in canon but the majority of them did, as will be mentioned in the Prelude. The title of this story comes from a song of the same title by Dragonforce, even though the story does not pertain to that song, and I do not own that song. I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, I never have and I never will. I am only saying this once and I shall not repeat it in later chapters_

**Prelude**

_People always speak of how once Fate has decided the destiny of someone, there is no way they can change it._

_However, no one realized that if Fate could decide the destiny of someone then it can change someone's destiny if it so wished._

_Such is what it decided to do with the lives of two unlikely people._

_In the end, Fate decided to take matters into its own hands._

_It decided to give two unlikely allies a single, once in a lifetime chance._

_A chance to change the future._

* * *

><p><em>The Wizarding World was in ruins.<em>

_Many good people had their lives coldly snatched from them during the course of the First and Second Wizarding Worlds._

_Lily and James Potter gave their lives so that their son may live._

_Cedric Diggory died before his life could even begin._

_Sirius Black died at the hands of his insane cousin Bellatrix._

_Dobby the free house elf died saving Hermione Granger's life._

_Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey were killed defending Hogwarts._

_Remus Lupin died before he could see his son take his first steps._

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin Died before she could hear her son speak his first words._

_Severus Snape died without knowing that his actions were what ultimately won the war._

_Albus Dumbledore died unable to see the end of the war._

_The survivors find themselves faced with the problem of reconstruction with no idea of how to start._

* * *

><p><em>Harry James Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, the Defeater of Voldemort, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.<em>

_Severus Tobias Snape, the Death Eater-turned-Spy, the killer of Albus Dumbledore, the man with the information that ultimately saved the British Wizarding World in the end._

_Two people with a mutual hatred between them that ebbed on the night within the Shrieking Shack; the night Severus Snape died after giving his memories to Harry Potter._

_No one knew but Harry grew to respect Snape after viewing his memories._

_No one knew but, in the last moments of his life, Severus saw Harry as the son of his childhood best friend and only love._

_And it was that moment in time that Fate decided to intervene._

_And it sent one Harry Potter and one Severus Snape back in time, hoping they would be able to change the future._

0o0o0

**One**

0o0o0

Harry Potter sat up sharply in his sleep before wincing when his head collided with the lowest beam of the cupboard beneath the stairs. Memories of everything that had happened before he woke up replayed themselves in his mind and he blinked his eyes several times before gazing around as he thought about it. He could remember everything, everything that would happen in the future, and he could remember Dumbledore's spirit's words.

"_Fate has given you both a second chance,_" Dumbledore's spirit had said. "_You two must work together and let old grudges die if you two are to change the future.__ I have my utmost confidence in you two, Severus, Harry. I know that you two can do this._"

And then he had disappeared and Harry and his unlikely and somewhat reluctant new ally, Severus Snape, were tossed through a vortex pf swirling wisps of light before there was nothing but darkness.

At least, there was darkness until Harry woke up in the room that had once been his before he received his Hogwarts letter. As he was in his cupboard, Harry figured he had not yet received his Hogwarts letter.

"Boy, get out here," Uncle Vernon's voice shouted opening the door to the cupboard and glaring at Harry.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled narrowing his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw Vernon, which was the day Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley left on the day of his seventeen birthday. He resisted the urge to grin; if things went as he thought they would go then they were getting close to the time when Hagrid would pay them a visit and Dudley would get a pig's tail for a gift.

Harry walked out of the cupboard before gazing around and making his way to the kitchen where his aunt immediately ordered him to begin making breakfast. He briefly glanced at the calendar and noticed it was about a week before his birthday, which was around the time the first letter came.

And sure enough, minutes after Harry served his relatives breakfast, the owl came in with his Hogwarts letter. Harry snatched it up before stuffing it into his pockets before anyone could notice that it was there. It wasn't that he didn't want Dudley to get a pig's tail for a gift; he just didn't want to have the school go through all the trouble of sending out multiple letters as they did last time. The owl flew away after Harry took the letter because Petunia spotted it and chased it away.

Harry slipped into his cupboard after breakfast, he was only given table scraps, and after he washed the dishes and finished cleaning the kitchen. When he was in the cupboard, he pulled out the letter and read the writing on the front.

**Harry J. Potter**

**The Cupboard Beneath the Stairs**

**#4 Privet Drive, Surrey**

_Just like last time,_ Harry thought grimacing before he opened the letter and read it although he already knew of what was written on it. He also knew that if he didn't reply then more letters would come and that would cause his aunt and uncle to take him to that lone island in the middle of the sea. While Harry entertained the idea of letting that happen just to see Dudley get a pig's tail, he decided against it and decided he would write a reply when his aunt and uncle went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was a bit disoriented when he woke up and when he glanced at the calendar, he could see that Dumbledore and Fate had succeeded in using old magic to send him back in time; the year was 1991. Severus also knew that the boy he had once hated for being the carbon copy of James Potter but, in the last moments of his life, had looked past the resemblance to James to see his beloved Lily.<p>

Severus knew that Dumbledore and Fate would not have sent him and Po…Harry back in time if they did not believe they could change the future. Dumbledore believed they could put aside their old grudges in order to work together to make sure the Dark Lord did not get as powerful as he did and stop him before too many people lost their lives, including Severus's mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Severus shuddered as he remembered the day in the future when he took his mentor's life in order to save him from an agonizingly slow death. He resolved to make sure that did not happen again. There was so much that Severus was going to try to do to change the future, one of those things would involve his godson Draco for one.

Severus decided he would worry about that later. If he was correct then this would be the day that Harry would receive his first Hogwarts acceptance letter. Severus wondered if Harry would reply this time instead of waiting until Hagrid had to go down and hand-deliver the letter like last time.

Severus got to his feet before showering, changing and walking out of his room. He knew that he would have to tread carefully when it came to his Slytherins; he could not let the children of his supposed Death Eater allies think he's changed. He had to keep favoring them, for one, and make sure they had no reason to become suspicious of him.

The floo flared to life and Severus turned his gaze to the floo as Albus's head poked through the green flames. Severus has never been more than happy to see his mentor's head although he could not get the image of Albus's lifeless body falling from the Astronomy Tower out of his mind.

He shook his head to clear it. _No point in dwelling on what might not occur,_ he thought as he inclined his head in greeting to Albus.

"What brings you here this early, Albus?" he asked smoothly.

"Staff meeting," Albus replied. "I've hired a new DADA professor and we're going to discuss some…precautions to be placed for a certain item that will be coming within our grasps soon."

_Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone,_ Severus thought grimly. He knew he would have to come up with a way to, at the very least, prevent the rash, reckless Harry Potter and his equally as rash and reckless friends from going after the stone as they had last time. It was a good thing Harry was sent back as well for Harry knew who Quirrell was, or rather who Quirrell was currently sharing his body with.

"I still do not think this is a wise idea, Headmaster," he said remembering that he was one of the first ones who voiced his objections at keeping such a dangerous object in such close proximities to the students.

"It'll be safer here," Albus said calmly.

_Depends on your definition of safer._ "I will be over in a few minutes," Severus said out loud.

Albus nodded before his head disappeared and Severus closed his eyes briefly as he recalled the future. The Carrows having control over the discipline of the students, Severus forced to acknowledge and agree with the Carrows actions, that all happened only because Albus had been tempted by Guant's Ring and put it on.

_That is the first horcrux I am going to destroy,_ Severus decided firmly. He pursed his lips together in thought as he thought about the other horcruxes. The only one he knew the location of was Helga Hufflepuff's cup and that's only because he had seen it when he placed the fake sword of Godric Gryffindor in Bellatrix's Vault. He would have to find some way to get into Bellatrix's Vault to get that horcrux.

Harry, he knew, would know the location of the remaining horcruxes.

Nagini wasn't yet a horcrux but Severus decided that he would take out the queen cobra anyway just in case. Severus told himself firmly that it was not because Nagini was the reason he nearly died _before_ he could give Harry the information he needed to win the war.

Thinking of Harry, Severus grimaced. _The biggest problem with the horcruxes that I see would be getting rid of the horcrux in Harry,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Harry slipped out of his cupboard before immediately grabbing a pen and a piece of paper before he slowly began writing his reply. He realized that he didn't have the slightest clue of how to send the letter back but he supposed when the next letter arrived, he could just give it to that owl. The letter read:<p>

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I would very much like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but I am afraid I do not have a way to get the supplies that are listed. And my aunt and uncle will not take me to get these supplies since they don't know where to get them._

Harry paused, eyes narrowing as he thought about what else to add. He knew that there were some things he would have to get while in Diagon Alley and one of those necessities would be Hedwig, his beloved snowy owl that was killed in the Battle Over Little Whinging. He was determined to make sure Hedwig was not one of the casualities of the war. He wondered if he should suggest someone come to escort him to Diagon Alley as he knew it was likely they would send Hagrid.

_I was wondering if it'd be all right if someone could come and help me. I don't know how else to get my supplies._

_Thank you._

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry examined the letter again to make sure it didn't sound too mature for an almost eleven year old; while he was in an almost eleven year old body, his mind was of someone much older due to the memories of what would come in the future.

Harry decided that there were some primary things he would have to take care of in order to stop the future he lived in from coming to past. The horcruxes were one of the main concerns Harry had. He knew that Salazar Slytherin's locket was in Grimmauld's Place, which he couldn't access until he could somehow prove that Sirius was innocent, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem was located in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts so that would be an easy one to find. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup would be a bit harder to get due to its location in Bellatrix's Vualt. Tom Riddle's Journal would also be a hard one to find since Harry was positive it was at Malfoy Manor. There was also Nagini although Harry wasn't sure of how to get rid of the queen cobra. There was the ring that had cursed Dumbledore's arm and Harry had no idea of where that was located. And the last one, the hardest one to get rid of in Harry's opinion, was the horcrux within himself.

_I suppose I could just die again like I did in the future but I'm not sure if it would work like it did last time, _he thought folding the letter and sticking it in an envelope he found in Aunt Petunia's drawers. He wrote Hogwarts on it before hiding it within his pockets and slipping back into his cupboard.

The following day, the next letter came and Harry quickly took the letter before handing his reply to the owl and gesturing for it to get out of the house before Petunia or Vernon spotted it. The owl chirped in reply before spreading its wings and flying through the open window with Harry's reply letter clasped in its talons.

Harry sighed with relief before examining the second letter until Dudley walked into the room and spotted it.

"The freak got a letter," he called grabbing the letter out of Harry's hands before dashing back to Vernon and handing him the letter. He and Petunia immediately read the address and their eyes filled with the panic that had been there when they received the first letter last time.

"It's not yours, boy. It was addressed to you by mistake," Vernon growled tossing the letter into the flames of the fireplace.

Harry remained silent.

"Clean the yard and the living room," Petunia ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said before he walked out of the house all the while thinking about how he managed to stop his aunt and uncle from destroying the first letter he received. He figured the only reason he managed that was because he hid it, unlike last time when he just stared at it in surprise. As he started to clean the yard, he found himself hoping Dumbledore was right to send him and Snape to the past to change the future.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first chapter of my very first Time Travel story**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: it's gonna be AU isn't it?**

**Blaze: DUH!**

**Darth: no need to be mean about it**

**Blaze: (smiles)This is my first attempt at a Time Travel Harry Potter story so please, no flames. Please review and I will post chapter two as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	2. Two

**Real quick, to clarify, Harry and Snape were sent back in time **_**AFTER **_**Voldemort was defeated. Also, in response to a review, the second chapter posted on P&S is merely the second half of the first chapter.**

0o0o0

**Two**

0o0o0

Harry glanced up as the owl flew through the open window and he let out a small sigh of relief. The owl had arrived after Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley left to take Dudley to go buy a new toy at the nearest toy store, a toy that Dudley saw on the tellie and so it wasn't likely his aunt and uncle would never discover it. Harry took the letter before thanking the owl who chirped before staying. It was likely ordered to stay until Harry gave it a reply.

He opened the envelope before pulling out the letter and reading it;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am glad to hear from you, Mr. Potter and I understand your concerns. I had forgotten you were living with Muggles (non-magical beings) and so would not know how to reach the place where you would get your supplies._

_ I have spoken with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and he has agreed to send someone to take you to get your supplies on July 31__st__._

_ I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts_

_He's sending someone on my birthday? I wonder if it'll be Hagrid like last time, _Harry thought.

He wrote a quick reply before handing the note to the owl. The owl chirped again and flew off with the note in its talons. Harry then went back to cleaning the living room and that was what he was doing when Dudley, Petunia and Vernon came back. They barely gave him a second glance and immediately went into the kitchen. Harry put down his rag before getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen.

Vernon glared at him. "Where's lunch, boy?" he demanded.

"In the oven, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied before he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the food before placing it on the stovetop. He then served the food to his relatives while waiting for them to finish eating so that he could eat as well.

His relatives ate slowly although Harry noticed that his cousin and uncle were pigs just like they were last time. He grimaced but said nothing as he waited for his relatives to finish eating. Reluctantly, his uncle pointed to what was left of the food and told Harry he could have what was left.

To say the least, there wasn't much left.

Harry sighed but ate the food and then made his way back to his cupboard at his uncle's insistence where he sat and waited forJuly 31st to come around.

* * *

><p>Severus sat calmly in the shadows of the Headmaster's office as Minerva, Filius, Hagrid and Pomona walked into the office. Albus glanced at his teachers and was silent for a long moment as he observed them.<p>

"All right," Albus said finally. "Minerva forwarded a letter she received from Mr. Harry Potter to me. Apparently, his aunt and uncle do not know anything about the Wizarding World and cannot take Mr. Potter to get his supplies."

Severus snorted, which caused everyone to look at him. "I know Petunia and she does know about the Wizarding World," he said curtly.

"Be that as it may," Albus said before any of the other teachers could reply. "We need to figure out whom to send to get Mr. Potter and take him to get his school supplies."

"I'd be happy to go get 'Arry," Hagrid offered.

Severus sneered. "Yes and you won't stick out like a sore thumb," he said sarcastically.

"Severus!" Minerva snapped.

"I'm merely speaking the truth, Minerva. We need to send someone that knows and understands the muggle world so as to not draw attention to themselves," Severus said.

Albus smiled a twinkle in his eyes and Severus found himself wishing he had held his tongue. He knew it would be a good idea for him to go get Harry so they could figure out what they are going to do next to stop Voldemort's rise to power but he also knew he had to keep up the act of hating James Potter and not wanting anything to do with Harry.

"The only one that I can think of that understands the muggle world is you, Severus," he said just as Severus had thought he would.

He curled his lip into a forced sneer. "I have better things to do than go after the Potter brat," he sneered.

"You don't even know him," Minerva snapped.

Severus snorted. _That's where you're wrong, Minerva,_ he thought but didn't repeat his thought out loud.

"We could send Minerva," Pomona suggested. "Or even you can go, Albus."

Albus laughed. "I would stick out just as much as Hagrid would," he said.

Severus knew that would be true; the blue trimmed neon purple robes were but an example of his rather flamboyant fashion sense.

"I would go," Minerva said, "but I have to visit another family. They scheduled the meeting for today because this is the only time they have to speak with me."

Severus remembered that last time it was Minerva who spoke with the muggleborns and their families.

Albus pursed his lips together in thought. "She's correct. Severus, you're the only one we can send," he said.

Severus curled his lips into a sneer. "There must be someone else you can send," he said forcing his voice to sound curt. He was stubborn by nature and he knew he would make Albus and the other teachers suspicious if he didn't put up a fight on being sent to pick up Harry.

"Well, all the other teachers would stand out," Albus said. "And Minerva's busy. The only thing I can think of, if you are truly unwilling to go, is to send someone who does not work at this school but still knows about the Wizarding World enough to take Mr. Potter to get his supplies.

Severus was silent for a long moment as he thought about the future. He knew that several of the members of the Order of the Phoenix would be able to go get Harry but most of them would stand out. There was one that wouldn't stand out as badly as everyone and Severus knew that Harry could use his help in changing the future. However much Severus may hate this particular person, he knew that having him as an ally would certainly help.

"If you're going along that logic," Severus sneered, "then you may as well send the wolf Lupin. It wouldn't be any different than if you send one of the teachers." He said it in such a tone that suggested he didn't believe Albus would agree with him and he added the disdain into his tone that he knew was always present whenever he talked about the wolf.

"Why that's a marvelous idea, Severus," Albus said gleefully. "I'll contact Remus right away and ask him if he's willing enough to go retrieve Mr. Potter and take him to Diagon Alley."

Severus glowered at Albus at the mention of the mangy werewolf who nearly killed him in his sixth year but was also proved very useful in the future.

"Now then," Albus went on, "as you all know, the Philosopher's Stone will be placed within the school for protection and we will put protections around it just to be on the safe side."

"Where are we going to hide it?' Minerva asked. It was obvious by her tone of voice that the Head of Gryffindor House did not enjoy the idea of having the stone so close to the students.

"I was thinking on the third floor corridor," Albus said. "We'll just tell the students that the third floor corridor is forbidden."

Severus curled his lip into a sneer but remained silent for a long moment as he thought about how best to use this to his advantage. "If you're going to hide it on the third floor corridor then other precautions should be taken," he said. "Students have been known to get lost, especially if they've never been to Hogwarts before and might find themselves on the third floor. I suggest an age line should be placed on the third floor to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

"That's a brilliant idea, Severus," Albus said.

Minerva glanced at him. "It is," she agreed. She, like the other teachers, knew that while Severus may act like a cold-hearted git to his student, he really did care about them and did everything he could to protect them.

"Each Head of House will place a protection over the stone," Albus said. "As well as Hagrid and Professor Quirrell."

Severus was about to protest but as he thought about the incident with the troll, he knew that it was the troll that caused Harry and Granger to become friends and Granger was very useful in the future. While he detested the idea of allowing the troll into Hogwarts, he knew he couldn't stop it without revealing what happened last time. He scowled inwardly; he hated the idea of allowing a troll to get into Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>July 31st came around so quickly that Harry wasn't surprised when his birthday wasn't celebrated at all. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon were watching the tellie in the living room while Harry was washing dishes when the doorbell rang. Glancing up, Harry wondered who the teachers had sent to take him to Diagon Alley.<p>

"Dudley, will you get that dear?" Petunia called.

"Make the freak get it," Dudley snapped.

"Boy, go get the door," Vernon growled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said putting down the dish he had been cleaning and walking to the door. He opened it and had to force himself to not tear up as he caught sight of who was standing on the porch.

Remus Lupin.

The last time Harry had seen Remus had been when he and Nymphadora Tonks had been killed during the final battle. Harry bit back the tears though and smiled in greeting to the light brown haired man.

"Hello Harry," Remus greeted him. "I'm Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore sent me to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon growled.

"My name is Remus Lupin," Remus replied before he repeated what he had already told Harry.

"So you're one of those freaks," Petunia sneered.

Remus's eyes flashed angrily and Harry could see the feral like glare in his amber eyes. He was so glad that the full moon had passed by two weeks earlier so Remus wasn't feeling the aftereffects of his illness at the moment. That didn't mean his wolf tendencies didn't come to the surface sometimes.

"He is not going to that freak of a school," Vernon growled. "We never replied."

"On the contrary," Remus said quietly, "Professor Dumbledore did receive a reply from Mr. Potter and that is why I am here. Now come, Harry, we should probably get going."

"Uh, all right," Harry said sounding as confused and shy as he had when he first met Hagrid.

"Now listen here, that freak is not going to that freak of a school!" Vernon screamed looking purple with fury.

"Not like his freak of a mother and bastard of a father," Petunia snarled.

Remus's wand was in his hand and pointed at Vernon and Petunia before Harry could blink. "Don't you dare insult Lily and James while in my presence," he snarled amber eyes flashing with such fury that Harry could see the werewolf within him.

"Put that thing away," Vernon growled gazing at the wand with fear in his eyes.

"Come along, Harry, let's go," Remus said still glaring at Petunia and Vernon with such fury in his eyes that Harry was surprised his aunt and uncle didn't burst into flames.

"Okay," Harry said shyly before he walked over to join Remus who placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry did his best to not flinch away from the touch as he could still remember his aunt and uncle's smacks whenever he misbehaved, which was often.

Remus led the way out of the house before hiding his wand to avoid anyone noticing it. Harry gazed up at the man that had become like a father figure to him, especially after his godfather was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. "So, uh, where are we going?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley," Remus replied. "It's an alley where all witches and wizards get their supplies."

"So I'm a wizard?" Harry said trying his best to act surprised.

"Yes Harry you are. Did your aunt and uncle not tell you that?" Remus looked surprised.

Harry briefly remembered that his aunt and uncle didn't tell him he was a wizard last time so he decided to keep that the same this time. "No, they didn't," he said softly.

Remus's eyes filled with anger but he otherwise remained silent as he led them away until they were out of sight of any muggles. "We're going to apparate, Harry," he said gently. "Just take hold of my hand. It's a form of transportation for witches and wizards. Are you ready?"

Harry hated apparition but he nodded and took Remus's hand. Remus turned on the spot and apparated away with a sharp _crack_ that distilled the air.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the apothecary, Severus spotted Harry making his way down the street beside the werewolf. He made his way toward Madame Malkin's where he knew his godson was getting his robes. The one thing he wanted to change this time would be preventing his godson from taking the Dark Mark and becoming a Death Eater.<p>

He slipped into Madame Malkins before walking over to join his godson who was getting measured for his robes. Draco glanced at him. "Hello godfather," he greeted him.

"Don't move, Mr. Malfoy," the person who was currently taking Draco's measurements snapped.

"Hello Draco," Severus replied inclining his head in reply. If he had timed it correctly then Harry and Lupin would be entering the store any moment now and Severus knew that this might be his only chance to speak with his fellow time traveler before school starts.

True to his words, Harry, as short and skinny as he was when Severus saw him for the first time last time, walked into the room alongside Lupin. Lupin's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Severus but he otherwise inclined his head politely and spoke with one of the clerks while Harry was guided over to join Draco.

Harry glanced briefly at Severus before turning his gaze to Draco who examined him. "Hello," Draco greeted him politely.

"Hi," Harry replied just as politely.

"First year too?"

"Yup."

"Same here."

"Be polite, Draco, and introduce yourself," Severus reminded his godson.

"Oh right. Sorry godfather. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry," Harry replied shaking Draco's hand in greeting and Severus noticed that he kept his last name a secret. _Good idea,_ Severus thought.

The clerk walked over to join Harry while Draco got off and took the robes the clerk gave to him before thanking him. "I'll see you when school starts, godfather," he called before he slipped out of the room.

Harry gazed around as the clerk walked away and, when he noticed Lupin wasn't within earshot, he glanced at Severus. "This really isn't going to work that well," he murmured quietly. "Not when Remus is here."

Severus curled his lip. "I'll convince Lupin to let me take you to the apothecary to get your Potions supplies and we can talk then," he murmured back softly before he walked off to join Lupin.

Lupin glanced up. "Hello Severus," he greeted him.

"Lupin," Severus replied.

"What brings you here?" asked Lupin.

Severus curled his lip. "I had to make a stop at the apothecary," he replied curtly before adding coolly and disdainfully, "Professor Dumbledore also told me that it would be best for me to take Mr. Potter to the apothecary."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I can take Harry to the apothecary and get his supplies there, Severus," he reminded the Potions Master.

Severus curled his lip. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Lupin," he sneered, "but the headmaster insists."

Lupin sighed. "All right, send him to the Quidditch Shop when you're done," he said.

Severus nodded curtly before turning around and walking back toward the entrance, pausing only to say, "meet me outside, Potter," to Harry, before slipping out of the store.

* * *

><p>Harry finished getting his robes and, thanking the clerk, walked out of the store with Remus just behind him. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Quidditch Shop, Harry. Professor Snape, here, should show you here the shop is located," he said.<p>

"All right, Mr. Lupin," Harry replied.

Remus chuckled, lips quirking into a smile. "I will see you later," he said before he walked off but not without tossing a warning glare at Snape, who merely glowered back at him.

Snape snorted. "It's as if he expects me to turn you into Potions ingredients," he muttered leading the way down the alley toward the apothecary.

"No offense, Professor, but I'm positive that was what you wanted to do several times last time," Harry murmured back and was rewarded with a glare.

The two of them entered the apothecary and getting Harry's Potions supplies was easy. When they were done, Snape led them to the very back of the store before murmuring "_muffliato._" Immediately, the surrounding area filled with a buzzing sound that Harry knew would prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation. He remembered Hermione casting that spell to protect their tent while they were hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes during their seventh year.

"All right," Snape said lowering his wand. "There are some things we need to figure out."

Harry nodded. "The horcruxes for one," he said.

"Yes, I know where four are located but not the other three," Snape replied. "I know about Hufflepuff's cup, which is located in Bellatrix's vault, Nagini, whom I do not think has been turned into one yet, the journal, which is within Malfoy Manor, and you."

Harry sighed before nodding. "Ravenclaw's diadem is located in the Room of Hidden Things in Hogwarts, which either you or I could get easily, and Slytherin's locket, which is hidden within Grimmauld's Place with Kreacher."

Snape grimaced. "And that means we have to figure out a way to prove your mangy mutt of a godfather is innocent," he said.

Harry bristled slightly at the insult to Sirius but said nothing in reply to that. "Yes, we also need to figure out how to get the horcrux inside of me. I think that I might have to do the same thing I did last time," he said.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "As in die again?"

"Yeah but, in your memories, Dumbledore…"

"_Professor _Dumbledore, Mr. Potter."

"…said that Voldemort," Snape flinched, "had to be the one to kill me and I had to go there willingly and not fight back. How am I supposed to do that if Voldemort is still, technically speaking, dead?"

"That I do not know, Potter," said Snape.

"We're still missing one horcrux though," Harry said. "The ring that cursed Professor Dumbledore's hand."

Snape nodded. "That is the first horcrux I plan on destroying," he said. "I believe I may know where it is located."

"I can get the diadem," said Harry.

Snape pursed his lips together in thought. "Not without looking suspicious and getting in trouble, Mr. Potter. You also have to keep in mind that Quirrell is there this year," he said.

Harry sighed before nodding. "Will you get it then?"

"When I have the chance," Snape replied. "Also, we cannot act any different than we did last time or everyone will get suspicious."

Harry nodded before he narrowed his eyes. "So you're still going to treat me badly, right?"

"I have too."

Harry sighed. "I suppose so. But what if I'm in Slytherin?"

Snape snorted. "I doubt you'll be in Slytherin, Potter," he said.

Harry suddenly grinned. "I bet you five Galleons that I'll be placed in Slytherin," he declared.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Betting, Mr. Potter?" he said before he nodded, "You're on." The two of them shook hands and Snape raised his wand before murmuring "_finite_" and the spell around them was canceled.

"Come along, Mr. Potter," Snape said curtly. "We wouldn't want your wolf friend to start worrying."

Harry nodded before he and Snape left the apothecary.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 2**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: yup**

**Lucius: yup**

**Blaze: I have not yet decided if you are good in this story**

**Severus: so get out of here! (Kicks Lucius out)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can and I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	3. Three

**Remember, this is AU so everything that happens in this story will likely not happen as they did in canon, such as the horcruxes.**

0o0o0

**Three**

0o0o0

Harry walked into the Quidditch shop before gazing around for Remus. He spotted the werewolf standing near the back of the shop and he walked over to join him. Remus glanced at him before smiling in greeting. "You got your supplies from the apothecary, Harry?" he asked golden eyes curious.

"Yeah I got them. Professor Snape helped me find what I needed," Harry replied.

"That's good," Remus said before he led Harry deeper into the Quidditch shop. "Your father was a big Quidditch fan, Harry. He was chaser on the Gryffindor team. You don't know about Quidditch, do you?"

"No," Harry lied.

Remus nodded. "I figured that since you were raised by muggles," he said before he explained what Quidditch was and how it was played as he led Harry on a tour through the shop.

"First years aren't allowed to have brooms though," Remus added as he led the way out of the Quidditch shop.

Harry found himself wondering if he would be the youngest seeker in history like last time. He doubted it if he got into Slytherin; he was supposed to be in Slytherin last time but he talked the hat out of it. He wondered if he'll have that option again this time and he wondered how events would play out if he wasn't in Gryffindor.

Remus and Harry walked down through Diagon Alley but came to a stop when a loud "Remus!" sounded and Remus and Harry turned around to find the half-giant Hagrid running over to join them with a covered cage in his hand.

Harry gazed at Hagrid with feigned awe in his eyes; he had to pretend he's never seen a half-giant before.

Remus smiled in greeting. "Hello Hagrid. Harry, this is Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Hagrid, this is Harry," he said and Harry noticed he kept his last name a secret like Harry did when he met Malfoy for the second time. Thinking of Malfoy, Harry wondered if he would become a Death Eater as he did last time.

_I'll think about that another time,_ he thought.

"'Ello 'Arry," Hagrid greeted him smiling brightly.

Harry smiled shyly. "Hi," he replied before he stretched out a hand and Hagrid took it in his much bigger one before shaking it.

"I 'ear it's your birthday today," Hagrid said with a faint smile.

Harry decided to feign surprise. "You know it's my birthday today?" he echoed.

"Yah," Hagrid said. "And I wanted to give you a little something."

Remus frowned. "Hagrid…" he began.

"Oh don't ya worry, Remus," Hagrid said brightly. "She's just a little something I found that I thought 'Arry would like." He turned his gaze to Harry before adding, "This is for ya, happy birthday 'Arry." He held out the covered cage and Harry took it before removing the covering and his eyes went wide before it filled with tears when he saw who was within the cage.

It was Hedwig.

"'Arry? Are you all right?" Hagrid asked worriedly and Harry realized the tears in his eyes had started sliding down his face as he gazed at the beautiful snowy white owl he had lost during the Battle Over Little Whinging.

"I…Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…this is the greatest birthday gift I've ever received," Harry said. _And first one,_ he added silently but didn't dare repeat his thought out loud as he gazed at Hedwig again. The snowy owl woke up before gazing at Harry with curious golden eyes and she hooted in greeting. "Thank you," he added to Hagrid wiping the tears away from his eyes. He only hoped his excuse for his tears was believable.

"You're welcome, 'Arry," Hagrid said with a faint smile.

"Come, Harry, let's go get you your books and then your wand and then we should be done," Remus said.

"I'll see ya at Hogwarts, 'Arry," Hagrid said before he walked away and Harry gazed at his snowy owl again.

Harry suddenly realized he hadn't been placed in his cousin's second bedroom as he had last time. He had been taught from a young age to keep his life within the Dursley household a secret but he knew he would be unable to keep all his stuff with him in the cupboard beneath the stairs. He wondered if knowing that Remus is a wizard and Harry _would_ be attending Hogwarts would get them to give him Dudley's second bedroom.

He didn't think it was likely but he could hope, couldn't he?

He and Remus entered the bookstore and Harry gazed around as Remus picked up the books he would need before paying for them using the money Harry had withdrawn from his parents' vault. After that, they went over to Ollivander's and Harry remembered the last time he had seen the wandmaker was when Ollivander spoke to him about the Elder Wand.

Briefly, Harry wondered if the Deathly Hallows would play a large role this time around.

Remus and Harry entered Ollivander's shop and Ollivander glanced up. "Hello Remus," he greeted him.

"Hello, Ollivander. Harry is here to pick up his wand," Remus said.

"Ah, Harry Potter," Ollivander said glancing at Harry who frowned briefly. He knew that Ollivander knew who he was because he was famous for surviving the killing curse. "I've been expecting you."

"Uh hi," Harry said as shyly as he had been before.

Like last time, Ollivander went through wand after wand until he found the one that was Harry's; holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather as its core. _I figured that wouldn't change, _he thought although he noticed something did change. Instead of red and gold sparks, silver and green shot out of the end of the wand.

Harry briefly wondered about this. Last time, red and gold sparks shot out of his wand but the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. This time, silver and green sparks shot out of the end of his wand and he wondered if this meant that the hat was right all along and he should have been placed in Slytherin to begin with.

Honestly, Harry did not know if he really was meant to be in Slytheirn or not.

Returning home, Harry entered Number 4 Privet Drive feeling better than he had last time and he figured that was because he had spent the entire day with Remus, one of his father's best friends, who spent the entire day they were shopping talking to Harry about his parents. Plus, he was able to speak with his fellow time traveler, Snape, and figure out what they were going to do in order to stop Voldemort's rise to power.

Petunia glared at Harry as he walked in with his supplies with Remus just behind him but, before she could say anything, Remus turned to look at Harry. "Why don't you take your stuff to your room, Harry? Then, if your aunt and uncle are all right with it, I can treat you to dinner."

"Okay," Harry said.

"I suppose he can go with you," Petunia growled before she reluctantly picked up Harry's stuff, much to Harry's surprise and made her way upstairs. "Well, boy, are you coming or not?"

Harry jogged after his aunt, still confused, and watched as Petunia opened the doors to Dudley's second bedroom and tossed Harry's stuff into it. She then glared at Harry. "We're only doing this," she sneered, "because we certainly don't want a repeat of that last letter they sent."

Harry suddenly understood. Like last time, Petunia and Vernon were afraid the people from the Wizarding World were spying on them and didn't want another letter to come to the house addressed to Harry Potter, the Cupboard Beneath the Stairs.

Harry put Hedwig's cage on the ground next to a small cot and Petunia glared at him. "Well, off with you, boy," she sneered before walking out of the room and Harry jogged down the steps before joining Remus near the door.

Remus smiled at Harry. "Come along. I'll have him back before it gets too late," he promised.

"Take your time," Petunia said shortly before she walked away toward the kitchen.

Remus glowered at Petunia's attitude but said nothing as he guided Harry out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I just have a quick errand to run, Albus," Severus said while he stood in the Headmaster's office calmly and impassively facing his mentor. "It shouldn't take more than a day and I'll be back in time for the Sorting."<p>

Albus pursed his lips together in thought, blue eyes narrowing in contemplating. "Very well, Severus," he said finally. "Are you sure you have to do this now? It's been ten years." "Yes and I have not visited Godric's Hollow since that fateful night. I just want to see Lily's grave." Visiting the grave of his best friend and only love was the only plausible excuse Severus could think of to cover the real errand he was going on and that was to find the ring of Marvolo Gaunt and find a way to destroy it. But, for now, he could at least get it away from the Gaunt House where he was positive it was located as it had once belonged to Marvolo Gaunt and hide it until he could talk with Harry and find out how Harry destroyed the Horcruxes last time.

Albus nodded. "Very well, Severus. But do try to be back in time for the Sorting."

"I will Albus." Severus turned around before walking out of the headmaster's office. Once he walked past the gargoyle guarding Albus's office, he made his way swiftly and silently down the corridors and out of the castle. He walked past the wards before turning on the spot and apparating away to Little Hangleton. When he reached Little Hangleton, he cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and began his search for the Gaunt House.

Finding the Gaunt House was the easy part but Severus knew that the Dark Lord likely placed many enchantments to protect the ring should anyone, by chance, discover its location. Severus cast as many diagnostic spells and his fears were realized when he noticed there were a few curses placed around one of the bedrooms within the house. However, there wasn't a curse placed on the entrance to the house itself.

Wary, Severus cast a few countercurses to be on the safe said before he murmured "_alohamora_" and slowly stepped into the room. He lit his wand before gazing around the dark, abandoned house. Rats skittered across the dust covered surface and the air was filled with the scent of death.

Making his way down the hall toward the bedroom that was protected by curses, Severus cast another charm to determine where the curses were located. Severus wasn't a cursebreaker but he was well adept at the Dark Arts to understand many curses and find way to counter most of them. However, the curses placed upon the room were not as bad as Severus could have thought.

_I don't think he thought anyone would find his horcrux here, _Severus thought casting a few protection charms on himself before using a spell to unlock the door. Keeping away from the door in case one of the curses would activate upon the door's opening, Severus cast a few more charms and spells into the room.

Severus wasn't an idiot. He knew the room was protected but it wasn't the curses around the room that worried him. It was the curse placed upon the ring itself, the curse that had caused Albus to have to die before the war could end. Severus hated himself for having to kill his mentor last time and he was determined to make sure that did not happen again.

Once he was positive the room was secure, Severus cautiously made his way into it. His years as a spy caused him to examine the room upon entering it, looking at every single detail and memorizing the layout. He gazed around before murmuring another spell that acted as a locator charm but sought dark artifacts. The spell centered on a location beneath the bed within the room and Severus slowly moved toward it.

Using a quick spell to move the bed, Severus knelt down before sliding long, slender fingers along the wooden floor until he found a loose floorboard. With his wand at a ready in his right hand, he pried the floorboard free with his left and placed it aside. Within the hole was a plain wooden box that Severus knew was likely the hiding place of Gaunt's Ring.

He knew the ring would only curse the person who put it on and that it provided the person it was trying to curse with temptations so he knew what to prepare for when he retrieved it. Severus took a deep breath before reaching into the hole and removing the box. He would have to be very careful; there was no telling what kind of temptations the ring would give him. It had managed to curse Albus Dumbledore and he was the most powerful mage in recent history.

However, Severus had to make sure the ring was within the box. He placed the box on the ground before casting a few enchantments to make sure opening the box would not release the curse. Just as Albus had said in the future, however, it was very likely the curse was only placed on the ring and not on the box.

But Severus wasn't a spy for nothing; he knew when to be cautious.

Severus whispered an unlocking charm and the box clicked. He then gently eased the lid back to reveal Gaunt's Ring lying on a bed of blue satin. The ring had a golden band with a dark black stone resting on it; inscribed on the black stone was a circle inscribed within a triangle with a line bisecting it.

The symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

_Oh Sev, put me on and all your dreams will come true,_ a faint whispering voice that sounded faintly like Lily sounded in Severus's mind.

Severus immediately occluded his mind heavily but, somehow, the whispering voice bypassed his wards.

_You can see your beloved Lily again if you put me on and your mother. You can have what you've always wanted, Sev. Just put me on, _the ring whispered.

Severus focused on his occlumency shields as he struggled to push the whispering voice away. He succeeded only partially due to how strong his shields were and he used that time to slam the box closed and cast a locking charm over it.

Shuddering as he recalled Lily's voice, the last time he had heard it had been when she refused to accept his apology when he called her a 'mudblood', Severus stood up and picked the box up. Tucking it away, Severus left the house as quickly as he had entered it and apparated to his home on Spinner's End. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to take the ring to Hogwarts so Severus opted for hiding it in his home for the time being even though he absolutely loathed having the ring anywhere near him.

Severus closed his eyes as he placed the box on the table before he opened them and examined the box intently. He wanted to get rid of as soon as possible but the only way he could do that would be to ask Harry and he couldn't risk anyone intercepting a letter from him.

_I could send it anonymously or with a nickname that only Harry would know._

Severus decided that that's what he would do.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up when an owl appeared on the windowsill of his window in Dudley's second bedroom and he frowned. The only ones he knew, at this moment in life, from the Wizarding World were Remus, Hagrid and Snape. <em>But who would write me at this moment and this late at night?<em> He wondered silently sitting up and putting his glasses on. He didn't know what time it was, his room lacked a clock, but he knew it was still late.

The owl waited patiently and Harry got to his feet before taking the letter. "Thank you," he said quietly to the owl who hooted before flying way. Harry figured if he had to then he could send a reply with Hedwig.

He opened the letter before beginning to read it:

_ I have found one but I do not know how to get rid of it. The headmaster never told me and neither did you when we spoke. I would prefer to get rid of this monstrosity as soon as possible but I cannot unless I know how. As you know how to get rid of them, I would greatly appreciate the help._

_Sincerely,_

_The Half-Blood Prince_

Harry blinked as he read the letter and he knew instantly it was from Snape. No one else he knew went by the Half-Blood Prince aside from Severus Snape. Harry also noticed that he did not once mention Harry's name, give a name to what it was he found or given any clues that would link Snape with the letter should it be intercepted.

Harry, deciding he would try to reply in the same way, grabbed some of the parchment and the quill and ink that he bought in Diagon Alley and began to write a reply.

_HBP,_

_ The only way to get rid of this thing would be to destroy it beyond magical repair, make it to where no one can fix it with magic or it only has one antidote that is extremely rare. Just remember my second year if that helps at all._

Harry also decided that, since Snape knew Harry was one of the very few who knew Snape was the Half-Blood Prince, he would be safe in just sending the note without his name on it, just as Snape had sent a letter without his name on it. Harry got to his feet after he folded and sealed the letter before he gently opened Hedwig's cage.

"Hedwig, can you do me a favor?" he whispered to his owl.

Hedwig hooted in response.

"Can you take this letter to Severus Snape?" Harry asked and, when Hedwig chirped in response, he told her of where to find Hogwarts since he wasn't sure if she knew or not. When he got Hedwig last time, the only reason she knew where Hogwarts' was located was because he hadn't sent a letter out until after he left Hogwarts after his first year.

Hedwig hooted in response, she was by nature a post owl after all, before taking the letter and flying through the window Harry opened up for her. He left it open for when the owl came back, although he wasn't sure when she would be back because he didn't know how long it would take her to find Hogwarts and then find Snape. Lying down on his bed, Harry closed his eyes and found himself relieved that Snape had found and retrieved one of the Horcruxes and now they only had six, five if Harry counted the fact that Nagini wasn't yet a Horcrux, to find and retrieve.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: before you go critical, Hedwig is a smart owl and she's a post owl by nature. If Harry told her the location of Hogwarts and then told her who she was supposed to deliver the letter to then I'm positive she could deliver it to him**

**Darth: I think so too**

**Blaze: and if not then this has AU in the summary for a reason**

**Darth: yup**

**Severus: yup**

**Lucius: yup**

**Blaze: still haven't decided yet**

**Lucius: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (chuckles)Also, sorry if this chapter was too short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll post chapter four as soon as possible and I would like to thank everyone who helped me get 23 reviews on the first two chapters. You guys are the greatest and sorry for any errors (spelling, grammar, events, people, etc) that you may find. Remember, guys, I've never read the books so this is based entirely on the movies and on other fanfictions I've read. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Four

0o0o0

**Four**

0o0o0

The days leading up to the first day Harry would set foot within Hogwarts and not see it in near ruins went by so quickly that Harry felt as if he barely blinked and the month of August had disappeared. It was so surreal; never before has Harry felt as though a month living with his relatives would go by so quickly.

His aunt and uncle, like last time, ignored his very existence as the days leading up to the first day of school came and went. Before Harry knew it, he was grabbing the trunk he bought that was filled with his clothes, which mostly consisted of Dudley's hand-me-downs, and his books as well as Hedwig's cage and making his way after his aunt, uncle and cousin as they walked to their car.

Both Petunia and Vernon weren't too happy; however, they weren't complaining about taking Harry to King's Cross. The car drive to King's Cross was filled with a stony silence and Harry could feel the anticipation in the air as if his aunt and uncle were looking forward to getting rid of Harry for the next nine months. Like last time, Harry was planning on staying at Hogwarts during the winter break after all.

When they reached King's Cross, Harry followed his aunt and uncle as they walked toward Platform Nine pushing his trunk and Hedwig's cage in front of him. His wand was in his pocket but Harry made sure it wasn't in his back pocket so he wouldn't accidentally break it. That was the last thing he needed; a broken wand when he hadn't even started Hogwarts yet. It was bad enough he broke his wand during the hunt for the horcruxes and he was only lucky he became the master of the Elder Wand or else he would never have fixed his wand.

Petunia sneered at the platform. "You can go by yourself from here," she said curtly. "We don't know where this stupid platform 9 ¾ is anyway."

_Liar,_ Harry thought remembering that Petunia had gone with Lily when she went to Hogwarts for the first time; he remembered seeing that particular scene in Snape's memories. He merely nodded and made his way toward the platform, briefly wondering if he would run into Ron like last time.

His question was answered a moment later.

"But mum, I wanna go," the strangely familiar voice of a much younger Ginny Weasley protested as Harry pushed his stuff toward the stone wall in between platforms nine and ten.

"I know, Ginny, but you'll get to go next year," Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice sounded and Harry remembered one of the last times he saw Mrs. Weasley before he was sent to the past and that was when Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix.

"_Not my daughter, you bitch!_" Mrs. Weasley had shouted before she attacked Bellatrix and Harry had been amazed by her sheer courage and the amount of anger within her voice when she attacked the insane dark witch. That had been just before Harry revealed that he was still alive and dueled Voldemort.

Harry pushed those memories to the back of his mind as he examined the stone wall with feigned confusion in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at him as if just noticing he was there. "First time too?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"It's Ron's first time too," Mrs. Weasley said nodding to the familiar freckle faced form of Ron Weasley, Harry's first Hogwarts friend last time. "We'll let Percy go first and then you just follow their example."

Harry nodded before watching as Percy pushed his trolley through the stone wall and disappeared. Fred and George followed him and Ron glanced at Harry as Mrs. Weasley said, "Why don't you two go together?"

"All right mum," Ron said and Harry nodded once in reply before he and Ron ran together through the stone wall and onto platform 9 ¾.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arrived just after them.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Let's get on the train before all the compartments are taken," he suggested.

Harry nodded before the two of them made their way to the train and, after putting their stuff away, made their way to the doors leading into the train. Ron was stopped by his mother who gave him a hug and reminded him to behave and write to her and Ron's father. Fred, Harry smiled inwardly at seeing the prankster and George's twin brother whom he last saw getting killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, poked his head out of the window.

"Don't worry Ginny," he called, "we'll write you…"

"…about Hogwarts all the time," George called poking his head out of the window beside his twin.

"We'll even…"

"…Send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Harry resisted the urge to laugh as he remembered those were almost exactly what the twins said last time.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley admonished them.

"Sorry mum," the twins replied before their heads disappeared.

Harry followed Ron into the train before they made their way through the crowd before they found an empty compartment and slipped into it before they took their seats. The train started moving and Harry found his gaze drifting to the landscape that blurred by and remembered that the last time he road on the Hogwarts Express was before sixth year.

"Would you like anything from the candy trolley, boys?" the snack lady asked as she pushed the trolley past their compartment door.

Harry got a few chocolate frogs and Ron got a few bunch of snacks and Harry ate one of the chocolate frogs before examining the card that came with it. Surprisingly, unlike last time, this time the card was one of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"What card did you get?" Ron asked curiously glancing at him.

Harry glanced up at him. "Rowena Ravenclaw. Who's that?" he asked pretending to not know about the four houses.

Ron frowned. "She's one of the founders of the four houses," he replied. "You don't know about the four houses?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, well there are four houses. There's Gryffindor, where the brave go, Ravenclaw, where the people who like to study go, Hufflepuff, where the loyal go or, as my brother says, where the leftovers go, and Slytherin." The way Ron said Slytherin told Harry that Ron was prejudice against Slytherin like last time.

"Oh."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." And he wasn't exactly lying because Harry really did have no idea of what house he would be placed in this time. He also knew that if he got into Slytherin, as the hat had wanted last time, then Snape would owe him five Galleons and that made him smile inwardly.

"Oh. I don't care but I'll probably get in Gryffindor 'cause that's where everyone in my family goes. I would hate to get put into Slytherin though."

"Why?"

"'Cause You-Know-Who came from Slytherin and that house filled with future dark wizards and arrogant prats," Ron said curtly.

_Yup, same old Ron Weasley,_ Harry thought. "You-Know-Who?" he said forcing himself to sound confused.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry did know, because Remus told him when he told Harry about his parents' sacrifice and because he was from the future, but he merely shook his head.

"He's an evil dark wizard who was defeated ten years ago," Ron said. "Are you sure you didn't hear about him?"

Harry frowned. "I think I remember Mr. Lupin talk to me about him when we went to Diagon Alley," he said finally deciding that this would be a good time to put that in but he also decided that he would not tell Ron that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh…" Ron broke off when the door slide open and Draco Malfoy appeared beyond the door with Crabbe and Goyle just behind him.

Harry quickly thought of how to use this to his advantage. He knew that Malfoy became a Death Eater in the future and he wondered if Snape would want to stop that from happening, considering what Voldemort would try to force Draco to do at the end of Harry's sixth year. He decided that he would try to befriend Draco while get him to not insult Ron as he had last time.

"Everyone said you where in here, Potter," Draco said smugly.

Ron's eyes went as wide as the moon.

Harry frowned. "How'd you know who I was?" he asked.

"Your pictures all over the _Daily Prophet,_" Draco replied with a shrug. "I also remember you from Madame Malkins."

"Draco right?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded looking faintly surprised as if he was shocked Harry remembered him. "Yeah," he said before he glanced distastefully at Ron but, before he could say anything, Harry stood up.

"Who are they?" he asked as politely as possible gesturing to Draco's bodyguards.

"Oh these are Crabbe and Goyle," Draco replied waving his hand almost dismissively.

"Oh. Would you like to sit down?"

Draco curled his lip into a sneer as he examined Ron. "Freckles, red hair, must be a Weasley," he sneered.

Ron glared at him.

Harry glanced at Ron, seeing the distrust in Ron's eyes and he quickly saw that the situation was spiraling out of control. _Dang, how can I change this situation without making it seem as though I'm older than I actual am?_ He thought desperately.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Draco?" he asked while he thought about how to change the situation.

"I already know I would be in Slytherin," Draco replied. "What about you?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

Draco nodded. "Would you like to join us, Harry?" he asked.

Harry briefly wondered how he should respond. Last time he had chosen to stay with Ron because Draco had insulted him. "I think I'll stay here," he replied.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he said before he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle just behind him.

_At least we got off on a better foot than last time, _Harry mused silently as he sat back in his seat and Ron glanced at him.

"Why were you talking with Malfoy? His father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, you know."

Harry frowned. "Why should Draco be blamed for what his dad did?" he asked curiously; it was an innocent question and Harry hoped it didn't sound like a question someone older than him would ask.

Ron seemed to have no answer to that.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the staff table as he waited for Minerva to lead the first years into the Great Hall. He narrowed his eyes as he examined Harry; the boy was walking beside Ron Weasley, like last time, but was as silent as ever. Minerva came to a stop beside the hat while the rest of the staff waited for silence.<p>

Severus caught Harry's eye but, unlike last time, merely inclined his head in polite greeting. Harry nodded once before turning his gaze to Weasley and the other students that stood around him.

Severus heard the staff whispering quietly to each other about the first years, including guessing who would be in what house. It was something they did each year but Severus never played; no matter how many times Albus tried to get him to play.

"All right, when I call your name then come forward," Minerva called after the hat finished its song, which was the same as it was last time. She pulled out the roll of parchment before glancing at it and reading out the first name.

"Bones, Susan."

Susan Bones, whose mother had been murdered by Voldemort last time, Severus remembered, stepped forward before sitting on the stool and Minerva placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted a few seconds later and cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table while Susan leapt off the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

The rest of the students were called one by one and, this time, Severus had to admit he was surprised by Miss. Granger's sorting. When she was called, the bushy haired girl slowly got to her feet before walking to stool and sitting down on the stool. Minerva placed the hat on Granger's head and, for a long moment, the hat was silent.

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted, surprising Severus and Harry, who was staring in surprise at Granger as she climbed off the stool and jogged toward the Ravenclaw table while they cheered.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly and, before long, Severus was watching as Minerva called for Harry and the Great Hall fell silent as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived walk to the stool. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon his head.

Severus found he would give anything to hear the conversation between Harry and the Sorting Hat.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Mr. Potter, it seems so long ago that I sorted you last, <em>the hat said within Harry's mind.

_You know?_ Harry asked in confusion.

_I am a magical hat, boy. Now let's see, shall you let me decide which house you will be in without your interference?_ The hat asked curtly and Harry winced when he realized he had done just that the last time because of the prejudice Hagrid and Ron had set in against Slytherin.

_Put me in the house you think I'll do the best in. I won't fight this time, _Harry promised.

_Good, good. Now let see. Hmm, as I said last time, you would do great in Slytherin and I stand by my decision now. I predict you will accomplish great things, including your goal, in Slytherin. However, I can see that you have the bravery of a lion, the loyalty of a badger and the wisdom of an eagle. You would do great in all four houses but I know which one I shall place you in. Will you accept my decision, Harry?_

_ Yes._

_ Very well then. Then, as it should have been last time, it better be… _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out loud.

Shocked silence filled the entire hall as Minerva removed the hat from Harry's head before the Slytherin students started cheering. Harry could see both Dumbledore and Snape were staring in shock as he leapt off the stool and made his way toward the Slytherin table.

_Ha, Snape owes me five Galleons,_ he thought as he sat down at the Slytherin table after he was welcomed by a few of the prefects.

Draco moved to sit down beside him after he was sorted. "Welcome to Slytherin, Potter," he said.

"Just call me Harry," Harry said quietly; he decided that he would try to befriend Draco. Perhaps if he became Draco's friend then he could stop Draco from receiving the Dark Mark and thus preventing what happened at the end of Harry's sixth year.

"Okay Harry," Draco said smiling.

Harry smiled back. _If I can get Draco as a friend then that would hopefully prevent him from taking the Dark Mark, becoming a Death Eater and being charged with the task of killing Dumbledore,_ he thought.

Ron, like last time, was sorted into Gryffindor but Harry found himself wondering if that was a bad thing. If he thought about it, Ron hadn't been much help in the future even if he was the one that destroyed Slytherin's locket and fought in the final battle. Hermione was more helpful but she was no in Ravenclaw. However, there was no rivalry between Slytherin and Ravenclaw so there was a chance that Harry could become friends with Hermione.

However, Ron was a completely different story.

The feast appeared and Harry began eating the instant the plate of food appeared in front of him. He knew that the Dursleys didn't feed him enough and he only ever got three square meals a day when he was at Hogwarts. He briefly wondered if that would change this time but decided not to worry about that now.

* * *

><p>Severus was still surprised beyond belief.<p>

When the hat declared that Harry would be placed in Slytherin, Severus could tell he wasn't the only one who was shocked beyond belief by the hat's proclamation. Minerva thought for sure that the boy would be placed in her house and even Dumbledore, Pomona and Filius agreed with her.

_Bloody hell, that also means I'm out five Galleons,_ Severus thought musingly before his thoughts turned serious as he added silently, _I wonder how things will change now that Harry is in Slytherin._

He strode down the halls of Hogwarts with his black cloak billowing behind him as he made his way toward the dungeons to great his newest Snakes. As he entered the Slytherin common room, he noticed Harry was already talking with Draco and sitting beside him, Crabbe and Goyle. _That may prove useful,_ Severus thought walking over to join the Snakes in the center of the common room.

After greeting the first year Slytherins, informing them of the rules, speaking to them about his office hours and telling them the main rule of Slytherin House; provide a united front. "Remember," he said, "no matter how hard I try to change how the other houses view us, they will continue to be biased. That is why I ask that you prove to the other houses that we will not let what they say about us behind our backs get to us. Am I understood?"

The first year Slytherins nodded.

"Good. Class begin tomorrow so it would be best that you get some sleep to be ready for classes," Severus said before he watched as the Prefects spoke with the first years and pointed them to their dorm rooms. He then turned around and made his way into his office.

Later that day, a knock sounded on his door and Severus, knowing it was Harry by the spelled piece of parchment hanging beside the door that wrote down the name of whoever was at the door, Severus called "Enter!"

The door opened and Harry walked into the office before closing the door behind him. Severus raised his wand before murmuring "_muffliato_" and casting a few extra privacy charm around his office.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Your letter said you found a horcrux," he said.

Severus nodded. "I have it at my home at the moment," he said, "because I need to find something to destroy it with."

"Basilisk venom can destroy it so can Fiendfyre," Harry said.

"Fiendfyre is too uncontrollable," Severus said. "I would much rather not have my house burned to the ground. As for basilisk venom, I doubt we'll be able to get the venom from the Chamber of Seccrets."

"We could try," Harry said. "I might be able to speak to the basilisk if I can get to him before Riddle does."

"Do you believe you can convince him to help us?"

"I think so. I know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is though I don't know how to go there without looking suspicious," Harry admitted.

"We'll think of something."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You'd best get some sleep, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded before he got to his feet and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 4**

**Darth: I sorta liked it**

**Blaze: (dryly) thanks**

**Severus: what happens in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: let's see, classes, headaches, allies, horcrux and more**

**Lucius: allies?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: (pulls out lightsaber)**

**Blaze: (shakes head)**

**Severus: (hands lightsaber to Anakin) all right**

**Anakin: I TOLD YOU HE HAD IT, MASTER!**

**Lucius: so does this me…?**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Lucius: thank Merlin**

**Voldy: idiot**

**Harry: BLOODY BLAZES, LEAVE US ALONE! (Hits Voldy upside the head with a sledgehammer and stalks off)**

**Severus: (snickers)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	5. Five

0o0o0

**Five**

0o0o0

Lying on his bed in the first year dorm in Slytherin House, Harry thought about the future and, more importantly, his two best friends. While Ron had not been as helpful in the future as Hermione had been, he still was Harry's first, closest friend and he found himself wishing there was some way he could become friends with Ron again. He knew that Ron was very prejudiced against Slytherins but he hoped there would be some way to convince Ron to look beyond his dislike of Slytherins and see Harry for who he really was.

Sighing, Harry rolled onto his side before closing his eyes but it took a while before sleep finally overcame him. However, his dreams were haunted by his memories of what would occur in the future if he and Snape failed in their quest; the many people who died to help win the war. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and even Snape himself not to mention Colin Creevey and Fred Weasley; all of them lost their lives because of the war against Voldemort. Harry was determined to make sure no one died for him this time around.

The alarm sounded loudly jerking Harry out of his restless sleep and he groaned before rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes even though he knew sleep would elude him. He sighed as sleep refused to come and sat up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then reached to the side table to grab his glasses before putting them on his face and swinging his legs off the bed.

Draco, whom Harry was rooming with along with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, was already getting ready and he glanced at Harry. "I thought you were going to sleep through your alarm," he said smirking.

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to waking up this early," he replied thinking back to his life with the Dursleys from last time.

"Why?"

"My aunt and uncle had me do some chores in the morning," Harry said keeping just how many chores and when exactly he did them to himself.

"Why didn't you just do them with magic?" Draco looked confused.

Harry briefly recalled that Draco had no idea he lived with muggles until later. "My aunt and uncle don't have magic."

"Muggles then." Draco sniffed. "Why would you be placed with bloody muggles? You are the Boy-Who-Lived!"

_I never knew why until after I saw Snape's memories,_ Harry thought. "I don't know," he admitted.

"That's stupid," Theodore said with a snort.

"Yeah it is," Draco agreed. "Come on; let's get to the Great Hall."

Harry got ready before following Draco, Blaise and Theodore out of the dorm room. They made their way into the common room before joining the other Slytherins and the prefects led the way toward the Great Hall.

As he went through his first classes of the day, Harry briefly wondered how different Potions would be. He knew he would be in the same class as Ron and he briefly wondered if he could somehow use Potions class to become friends with Ron. He doubted Snape would be too thrilled about the 'Golden Trio' forming this time around but Harry saw Ron as his brother in everything but blood and he wanted Ron to see him as more than a Slytherin.

It would take a lot because of Ron's deeply set prejudice against Slytherins but Harry couldn't throw seven years of friendship away just because he was sorted into a different house than last time. Potions class might be his best bet to become friends with Ron; he knew perhaps flying class and Halloween might be other times but Potions was his first opportunity.

He purposely got to the Potions classroom last and was relieved to notice Ron was sitting by himself. Seamus and Dean had already paired up and Harry knew this would be his chance. _Hopefully,_ he mused silently as he walked over to Ron's table, _he won't try to hex me._ He doubted it, considering they were in Snape's classroom, but he may as well be prepared just in case.

"Hey," he said coming to a stop beside the table.

Ron lifted his gaze before they narrowed. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"Can I sit with you?"

Whatever Ron had expected Harry to say, it was obvious that wasn't it. He stared with surprise in his blue eyes before they narrowed. "Why?" he asked.

Harry was thankful when Snape burst into the classroom at that moment and, glaring at Harry, barked out an order for Harry to sit down. Harry, tossing Ron a feigned apologetic look, sat down beside him as Snape swept to the front of the classroom. It was obvious Ron didn't like being stuck with a Slytherin as a lab partner and it was obvious the Slytherins didn't like it either but they couldn't ask Harry to switch partners because Snape was currently talking to them.

Harry remembered the speech from last time and he briefly wondered if Snape would toss a pop quiz on them like he did last time. Snape probably wouldn't ask Harry since Harry would likely know the answers to the questions if they were the same as last time. There was also the chance that he wouldn't ask the same questions as last time.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said as he called roll lip curling at the name, "our newest celebrity."

Harry had a feeling he did that on purpose.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, where would I find a bezoar?"

Harry briefly wondered if Snape did this to see if Harry had listened at all in first year. "From in the belly of a goat, sir," he replied politely.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked not acknowledging the answer.

Harry didn't answer this time on purpose.

Ron was frowning. "I thought there wasn't a difference besides the name," he said aloud, not realizing he spoke aloud until everyone in the class looked at him.

Harry wondered how he knew that. He decided it was possible Ron had known the answer last time but didn't answer because Snape had been too busy asking Harry and Hermione had been too busy trying to answer the question. He really wasn't sure.

"I am impressed you knew that, Mr. Weasley," Snape said coolly, "however, I did not ask you. One point from Gryffindor."

Ron glowered at that.

"How did you know that, Ron?" Harry asked as Snape informed them of what they would be doing for the rest of the class period.

"I overheard my brothers mentioning it last year. I think Snape asked them that same question when they were second years," Ron replied offhandedly.

"Oh. I think we'd better get started." Harry decided it might be best to help Ron to prove he wasn't like other Slytherins. "Why don't you get everything ready and I'll get the supplies?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said curtly.

Harry sighed inwardly at Ron's word before he walked over to the supplies and accidentally bumped into Neville. Neville's supplies went flying and Harry immediately went to help him pick them up while at the same time apologizing.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry," he said.

"I…It's all right," Neville stammered out picking up the supplies.

Harry handed him the porcupine quills he had dropped before he went to get his supplies, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting from Draco. He then took his supplies back to his and Ron's station before helping Ron prepare the potion.

Neville was partnered up with Parvati behind them.

"It says we need to remove the cauldron from the flame before adding the porcupine quills," Harry said loud enough for Neville to hear although he wasn't sure if he did that intentionally or not.

Ron nodded before removing the cauldron and Harry added in the porcupine quills. Ron had a wary look in his eyes as if he was expecting Harry or someone else to do something to the potion to make it bad. Snape walked up and down the aisles and Harry briefly noticed that the master spy was watching Draco like a hawk although he was not making it obvious.

Harry wondered at that but decided he would ask the Potions Professor when they had a chance to speak again.

* * *

><p><em>So he is trying to reform the Golden Trio,<em> Severus mused silently as he walked up and down the aisles, watching the students work. Harry was working with Weasley and, though Weasley kept tossing distrusting glances toward the Slytherins, he worked well with Harry. Severus also noticed there were some noticeable changes from last time; Weasley had answered one of Severus's pop quiz questions and Neville didn't melt cauldron. He briefly wondered if that was because Harry had purposely mentioned removing the cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills a bit louder than necessary.

Severus had noticed that right away although no one else did. Severus was a trained spy; he could spot something out of the ordinary rather easily. He walked to the head of the group as the class drew to an end. "Bottle the potions and place them on my desk. Then you are to read the next chapter of your Potions textbook," he ordered.

The class scrambled to get everything situated while Harry and Ron were the first ones to place their bottled potions on the table. Draco came next although Severus noticed he was watching Harry and Ron with confusion in his eyes as if he couldn't understand how the two of them could work together without hexes flying. Severus reminded himself that he had to speak with Draco and soon.

When the class left the classroom, Severus disappeared into his office. It was his free period and that meant that Severus had his chance to go to the Room of Requirement and find the diadem. He knew that getting the cup and the journal were going to be the hardest ones, due to their locations. However, he already had the ring and he could get the diadem. The other two, the locket and Harry, were ones he would have to think long and hard about in order to figure out a solution.

Once he was positive everyone else was in class, Severus glided soundlessly out of his office and made his way toward the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located. When he reached the seventh floor, he walked toward the wall where the door would appear. Remembering what Harry said, Severus walked in front of the room three times thinking of a room where hidden things go.

The door appeared and Severus examined it before pushing it open and stepping into the cluttered room. He knew it would take him time to find the room but, at the very least, he may be able to find the vanishing cabinet as well. Draco had spent the majority of his sixth year in that very room fixing the vanishing cabinet; Severus only knew about it because he had caught sight of Draco entering the room and followed him. Without the vanishing cabinet, the Death Eaters will not be able to attack the school from within as they did during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Lighting his wand with a murmured "_lumos_", Severus began searching through the cluttered room for the diadem and the vanishing cabinet. Finding the latter proved to be the easiest but it was finding the location of the first that was harder. Severus knew, from what Dumbledore told him about horcruxes, that they could not be summoned. However, he wondered if a point-me charm would be able to locate it.

He shrugged; it was worth a shot.

As it turned out, the point-me charmed worked wonders and Severus discovered the location of the diadem soon. However, he still had to deal with the vanishing cabinet and he was unsure of how to destroy it without being obvious about it. Fiendfyre would work, and would destroy the diadem, but Severus wasn't entirely sure if he wouldn't burn the school to the ground on accident. He was strong enough to control the fire but only for a limited amount of time.

_Fiendfyre would be too dangerous,_ Severus thought eyeing the cabinet with distaste in his eyes. _However, all I really need is fire._ With that in mind, Severus pointed his wand at the cabinet and murmured "_incendio!_" Immediately, the cabinet burst into flames and Severus held the spell on the cabinet until it was reduced to a pile of ash. After that, he cancelled the spell and fingered the diadem he held in his hand. The diadem wasn't cursed, that much Severus knew because of the many spells he had cast over it before he picked it up.

Severus decided he would leave the diadem in his home at Spinner's End but away from where he had placed the ring. He wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to make the curse on the ring contagious to where it could be copied onto another item. He walked swiftly out of the Room of Requirement before making his way back to his office, the diadem hidden securely in his robes.

When he reached his office, he floo-traveled to Spinner's End before placing it in a drawer located away from where he had placed the ring. As he made his way back to his office, Severus thought about how he was going to get the journal. Lucius was a die-hard Death Eater but Severus found himself wondering if it would be possible to convince Lucius that being a Death Eater is not the way to go. He knew that if he did that then he would reveal his position as a spy and that wasn't something he could risk happening. The information he obtained for the Order of the Phoenix was too valuable for him to risk exposing himself.

That is unless Lucius actually listened to his proposal.

However, it was too much of a risk at the moment. Severus needed more time to gather his thoughts, find a way to get the other horcruxes, discover a way to get the mangy mutt Black out of Azkaban and prove his innocence and speak to Draco. All of that on top of keeping Harry safe from Quirrell and the spirit of Voldemort.

* * *

><p>School seemed to be going by quickly. Harry found that things were different from last time in the fact that he and Ron weren't friends yet. Harry wanted to be friends with Ron again, he did consider Ron to be his brother in the future and he wanted that to happen again. However, because he was in Slytherin and Ron was in Gryffindor, it made it difficult for Harry to speak with his old friend other than at lunch, in class or in between and after classes.<p>

Sighing, Harry sat in the Slytherin common room reading his Potions textbook. He had already finished his Transfigurations essay and the essay he had for Herbology but he wanted to finish the Potions assignment as well before he went to bed. He was also thinking of how to get into the Chamber of Secrets to speak with the Basilisk and get some of her venom as well as her help.

"Hey Potter, I mean Harry," Draco's voice sounded and Harry glanced up to find the blonde first year sitting down on the couch beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were standing nearby but they seemed to be talking to themselves.

"Hello Draco," Harry replied politely.

"May I join you?"

Harry nodded.

Draco sat down before opening his Potions textbook and noticing that Harry was also studying Potions, said, "Probably a good idea. I wouldn't put it past Professor Snape to give us another pop quiz."

"You know Professor Snape well?" Harry asked feigning surprise.

"Of course. He's my godfather," Draco boasted.

Harry knew this as well from Snape's memories and from his sixth year. "Oh. Well, if he is planning another pop quiz, I should probably study more."

"Probably so." Draco and Harry studied for the better part of the day before going to sleep. Harry was not looking forward to the following day for the following day would be his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Quirrell. Now that he knew whose spirit Quirrell's body was supporting, he could prepare himself. Occlumency would be the best way but Harry hadn't really learned how to do it naturally; he learned a bit during his fifth year but Snape wasn't exactly a good teacher. Not to mention, he refused to continue with the lesson after Harry had looked into his pensieve.

Harry made a mental note to apologize to the Professor as soon as possible.

He also had to ask the Professor for the five Galleons he owed him. Harry smiled faintly. He was going to enjoy talking with his Potions Professor about that.

The following morning, Harry and Draco walked side by side toward the Great Hall and Harry briefly caught sight of Ron speaking with Fred and George nearby. Today was their first DADA class and the Slytherins had it with Gryffindors. Harry hoped he would be able to sit beside his one-time best friend again; Ron may be a jealous git at times but he was still a true friend in the end; a friend who went through so much during the final battle; losing Fred and nearly losing Ginny.

Seeing Fred alive brought a warm glow to Harry's heart and he had to stop himself from smiling widely since he knew the twins didn't know him yet.

"Hey, Harry. You okay? You looked a million miles away," Draco said.

_More like seven years. _"I'm fine. Just thinking," replied Harry before he gestured to the Great Hall doors. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

Draco blinked before nodding and the two of them walked into the Great Hall before walking to the Slytherin table. Harry sat down at the table and was surprised when Hedwig flew over to him and dropped a letter on his plate after Dumbledore made his customary greeting and the food arrived. Harry picked it up before opening it and pulling the letter out of the envelope.

_Potter,_

_ I have the diadem and I think I may have come up with a way to get the journal. Meet me in my office tonight one hour before curfew._

_ S. Snape_

_ P.S. This letter is spelled to where only you can read what is actually written on it._

Harry folded the letter before putting it away and he began eating. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he ate. After he finished eating, he glanced at Draco. "Ready to go to class?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "Class with Gryffindors?" He curled his lip into a sneer that could actually rival his godfather. "Oh what joy!" He did stand up before he and Harry, along with some other Slytherins, made their way toward their DADA class.

Their DADA professor, Professor Quirrell, was the same as when Harry first had him in class; a slender, stuttering man with a turban that Harry knew hid Voldemort from the eyes of everyone at Hogwarts; everyone except the two time travelers at least. Quirrell began talking as soon as the class began and Harry, having already heard the speech before, found himself focusing on clearing his mind as Snape had tried to teach him in his fifth year. He also avoided direct eye contact with the DADA professor since he knew that was how Legilimency worked.

He and Draco took a seat on the side of the DADA classroom where the Slytherins always sat. The Gryffindors sat at the other end of the classroom and Harry noticed Ron was sitting beside Dean and Seamus near the back of the classroom. Ron briefly glanced at him before turning his gaze to the teacher as he continued to speak. As had happened last time, though, Harry felt a headache form whenever Quirrell managed to lock eyes with him and he quickly looked away. He would have to talk to Snape about this soon; he knew what Legilimency felt like so he knew that Quirrell was attempting to perform Legilimency on him.

He only hoped Snape would do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short chapter 6**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


End file.
